Yu Takeyama
, also known by her hero name is a Pro Hero. Appearance She has long voluminous blonde hair with two curled strands, and violet colored eyes with white pupils. Her hero costume is composed of a purple and cream colored skintight bodysuit, that is accented with orange stripes. The bodysuit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. Personality Mt. Lady is a young woman who seems to enjoy the attention that being a hero that gives her and she doesn't feel any remorse from having to take that fame from another hero while basking in the glory.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 5 However, she is not careless, as shown that she won't transform into her giant form in confined spaces in fear of destroying nearby buildings and she's careful when fighting a villain who has taken hostages. She is also shown to be vain as she uses her sex appeal to further her popularity. Even though she is vain, she has shown to be selfless as she stopped Mr. Compress from reaching Izuku's group even though she was heavily injured. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Mt. Lady first debuted as a new superhero when just as Kamui Woods was about to restrain his opponent with his Lacquered Chains Prison move, she swooped in, attacking the giant villain with her Canyon Cannon move, and subsequently defeating him. She then introduces herself to the awestruck crowd, proclaiming it to be her first day on the job, and is afterwards greeted by photographers and paparazzi.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-7 Later on the same day, when Katsuki Bakugo is taken hostage by a villain, she is unable to do anything because she has no room to move around in her giant form.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 35-37 Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc She along with Kamui Wood were having trouble dealing with Vihara Headgear, as he was holding hostages. That was until All Might showed up and had beaten him and saved the hostages. Although she and Kamui Wood were grateful, they complained that he'll put them out of a job.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-3 Sports Festival Arc Mt. Lady is seen outside the Sports Festival, having been assigned to guard security. She comments, while eating takoyaki, that all the professional heroes came to watch the event and notes that this year "is gonna be crazy".My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 23, Page 14 After the rules of the Human Cavalry Battle are explained, Mt. Lady, along with Kamui Wood and Deathgoro discuss competition and cooperation in the Hero business. The other hero says that if a hero fails, they loose any chances of surviving, and notes that the Obstacle Race is a perfect example of how sometimes one has to lower someone else to show themselves off, and Mt. Lady mentions that she felt bad for taking out Kamui Wood's enemy on her first day of work, also asking the other hero to stop smoking, while Kamui Wood agrees with the hero. Mt. Lady then comments that sometimes heroes have to cooperate with their concurrents, and that the Human Cavalry Battle is a perfect analogy to that.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 5-6 Hideout Raid Arc Mt. Lady joins the Police Force and many Pro Heroes in the rescue operation of Katsuki Bakugou.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 At the League of Villains' warehouse, Mt. Lady destroys the front of the warehouse. Mt. Lady along with Tiger, Best Jeanist and Gang Orca infiltrate the partially destroyed warehouse and apprehend all the Nomus while Tiger rescues Ragdoll. Best Jeanist informs Naomasa that the warehouse has been cleared.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 A mysterious man appears in the shadows; Mt. Lady sees that Best Jeanist is preparing to attack and warns him that the man could be a civilian. Before the Pro Heroes can act, the entire warehouse is destroyed.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 Mt. Lady survives the attack thanks to Best Jeanist's quick thinking but is heavily injured. After Izuku and his friends rescue Katsuki, Mr. Compress is flung into the air to catch them. Suddenly, Mt. Lady uses Titan Cliff and intercepts Mr. Compress, which causes them to smash into each other, preventing Mr. Compress from getting to the students. Izuku along with Katsuki are surprised at Mt. Lady’s intervention. Mt. Lady tells the students to escape before falling down and becoming unconscious.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Kamui Woods rescues the unconscious Mount Lady.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 93 Quirk and Abilities : Mt. Lady's Quirk allows her to grow to a gigantic size. However, she can't adjust between her base-height and the height created via her Quirk, making her only able to be either 162 cm or 2062 cm tall. *'Canyon Cannon' (キャニオンカノン Kyanion Kanon): While in her giant form, Mt. Lady performs a flying kick.My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 6 *'Titan Cliff': Mt. Lady grows into her giant form and headbutts the enemy. Mt. Lady used this move to intercept Mr. Compress. Battles Entrance Exam Arc *Shinji Nishiya & Yu Takeyama vs. Giant Villain: Win Battle Trial Arc *Shinji Nishiya, Yu Takeyama & Toshinori Yagi vs. Trapezius Head Gear: Win Trivia *Her name has the kanji for , and . *Her anime voice actress, Kaori Nazuka, also voices Toru Hagakure. *Possibly she is inspired by Western superheroes and supervillains like Stature, Giganta (DC) or Garganta. **But more probably with Stature, because she has more similarities. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Transformers Category:Internship Employers